


Web Blackout Caused by Holmes' Supporters says British Government

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake news report, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Meta, Moriarty was REAL, News Media, Newspapers, Post Reichenbach, Season 2 spoilers, Sherlock Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message was ‘MORIARTY WAS REAL’ and was spread across every internet site hacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Blackout Caused by Holmes' Supporters says British Government

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not a real article. Yes, this is set post-Reichenbach. This is inspired by the [I Believe in Sherlock Holmes](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i+believe+in+sherlock+holmes) meta movement on tumblr. The original was posted [here](http://krystalicekitsu.tumblr.com/post/16045752218/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says) on my own tumblr.

[](http://surlelac.tumblr.com/post/16060483131/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says) . [](http://surlelac.tumblr.com/post/16060483131/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says)  


  


[](http://surlelac.tumblr.com/post/16060483131/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says) . [](http://surlelac.tumblr.com/post/16060483131/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says)  


  


[](http://surlelac.tumblr.com/post/16060483131/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says) . [](http://surlelac.tumblr.com/post/16060483131/web-blackout-caused-by-holmes-supporters-says)

  


> **Web Blackout Caused by Holmes' Supporters says British Government**
> 
> KRISTINE LEVINE  
>  _LONDON POST_
> 
> Early Thursday evening, you might've noticed a lack of electronic mail or been unable to access twitter, an international online social networking and microblogging service. The recent temporary blackout lasted nearly 18 hours in total, affected over 20 websites, and brought panic to governmental agencies worried about such a large-scale internet hack.
> 
> Security, defense, and intelligence departments across the globe held their collective breath for the first five hours before phone reports started trickling in of a message among the code.
> 
> "It was there, hidden in the script the whole time," one anonymous source said.
> 
> The message was 'MORIARTY WAS REAL' and was spread across every internet site hacked.
> 
> "There's just been no precedent for something on this scale," said Mark Zuckerberg, owner and developer of the world-renown social networking site Facebook. "We had absolutely no idea how to counter it."
> 
> Zuckerberg and others are still trying to find out just what went wrong.
> 
> "If I hadn't seen it, I would say it isn't possible," exclaims Mark Steinbeck of the US' Computer Crime and Intellectual Property Section of the Criminal Division of the Department of Justice. Steinbeck and his team are flummoxed. "The attack happened all over the globe, simultaneously to the nanosecond, and on fifteen different servers that we know of."
> 
> Steinbeck continues, "As far as we can tell, the code originated from the same processor as well."
> 
> The code in question further confounded security experts across the globe.
> 
> "It shouldn't exist. Such a thing should not be possible," says Tarou Shiba, Sony's lead investigator. Japan was one of the leading countries impacted by the attack, behind only the United States, England and France. "The algorithms should not work, yet they dance. They should not exist, yet they do."
> 
> Investigators have so far had little luck unraveling the code.
> 
> Meanwhile, fans of the late Sherlock Holmes, self-dubbed 'Sherlockians', have a different opinion.
> 
> "It's him. It's Sherlock," states one such fan. "If anyone could do it, he could."
> 
> The sentiment seems to be one shared by most Sherlockians, the slogans 'MORIARTY WAS REAL', 'NO DOUBT SHERLOCK' and 'I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES' some of the few ideas spread over the blogging site tumblr, one of the few sites suspiciously unmolested in the recent attack. Among the virtual postings are scattered photographs of the slogans spray painted over various buildings, carved into bathroom stalls and tacked up on thousands of post-it notes.
> 
> "You can't convince me he was wrong. I saw him at a crime scene once, and no one could make that up. No one," Mary Resnick states, a 'MORIARTY WAS REAL' button gleaming on her lapel. "Say whatever you like, but to me, Sherlock lives."


End file.
